SPECTRE: Reimagined
by Jason Limanjaya
Summary: Bond (Daniel Craig) finds a clue that might link all his previous adventures with the Quantum organization and Raoul Silva and lead him to a sinister, shadowy organization with ties to his past. Based on the 2015 James Bond movie SPECTRE, this is a reimagined version of the movie, trying to remove as many plot holes as possible and conclude the story in a very different ending.
1. Background Story

Once again, SPOILER ALERT. If you haven't watched the movie don't read further. As a James Bond hardcore fan, I can't help but putting down my thoughts extensively so don't blame me if you get spoilers from reading this. You have been warned. SPOILER ALERT. See, I have warned you again. SPOILER ALERT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SPECTRE is a good movie, but that's it. It is not Casino Royale or Skyfall. With such a strong cast, Sam Mendes and Daniel freaking Craig, it still leaves a lot to be desired. What I found far from satisfying is the script, especially the third act, as expected from the Sony leaks last year. It irks me that talents like Christoph Waltz (my favorite fictional Nazi all time) and Andrew Scott (so entertaining as Moriarty in BBC's Sherlock) are quite wasted because of this.

Here is an alternate version of the script that I come up with. It does indeed break a lot from the 'classic' Bond formula, and perhaps if I got hired as the scriptwriter, the studio would never accept this due to various reasons. Well, as Lea Seydoux says in this movie, 'you always have an option'.

 **BACKGROUND STORY**

James Bond, the best 'blunt instrument' that British intelligence has ever had, is once again at a crossroad in his career after the death of his boss, the legendary matriarch 'M'. It has been a long time coming ever since he got promoted to the 'Double-O' status.

On his first big mission, M sent him to foil an elaborate terrorist-funding scheme by defeating a high profile criminal named Le Chiffre in a poker tournament at Casino Royale in Montenegro. While Bond managed to win big, he fell in love with and lost a fellow MI6 treasurer named Vesper Lynd, who committed suicide after her betrayal was exposed.

Bond, devastated, went on a rampage to discover the criminal network which caused Vesper's death. His primary trail, the enigmatic Mr. White, escaped in the middle of interrogation but it was enough for M and Bond to identify a secretive organization named 'Quantum', who had infiltrators inside major intelligence bodies. Bond tracked down one of Quantum's operatives, a businessman named Dominic Greene, and revealed his plan to monopolize Bolivia's water supply by supporting a military coup. As expected, Bond destroyed Greene's operation and managed to find out more about Quantum. On a personal note, Bond found his closure by proving that Vesper was blackmailed by Quantum, using her ex-boyfriend as bait.

Many years and missions later, Bond was sent to Turkey to recapture a hard drive containing vital information from a freelance criminal named Patrice. Bond was shot down by his fellow agent by mistake and presumed dead, only to return to London when he saw the news of MI6 under cyber-terrorist attack. M rehired Bond and sent him to chase Patrice further to Macau, while Bond actually failed all his re-entrance tests. Bond's investigation led him to Raoul Silva, a former MI6 operative who was imprisoned by the Chinese and abandoned by M. Silva was arrested and brought back to London, but he hatched a ultra-brilliant (and ridiculously unrealistic) plan to escape and almost kill M at a court hearing. Bond took the initiative to 'kidnap' M and retreated to his childhood house, Skyfall Lodge in Scotland, while turning the house into a big trap to combat Silva. Silva arrived with his army as expected and Bond managed to defeat them all despite his serious disadvantages. However, Bond could not prevent M's death.

The conclusion of the Skyfall episode leaves Bond in a difficult place. He has managed to stop a terrorist attack on MI6 and is seen as a 'hero', with his privileged status restored under the leadership of the new M, an ex-officer named Gareth Mallory. However, MI6 has not made any advancement with regards of uncovering the trails behind Quantum and the terrorist attacks. The espionage world around Bond is also changing, with many bureaucrats preferring the use of skilled IT technicians, drones and automation to human operatives on the field. And Bond is still living alone, unable to trust anyone and helplessly dedicated to the cause of Her Majesty's government.


	2. ACT 1 PART 1

**SPECTRE – FIRST ACT – PART 1 (MEXICO & LONDON)**

James Bond (Daniel Craig) goes to Mexico City during the Day of Death festival to pursue an Italian contract assassin named Marco Sciarra. This is all done without his boss, Mallory's (Ralph Fiennes) authority and at this point, nobody but him knows what he's exactly doing. Sciarra is plotting to explode a crowded stadium with a bomb hidden in his briefcase. Bond has however devised a plan to snipe Sciarra, but he misses his target and shoots the briefcase instead, exploding half a block.

Sciarra emerges from the ruins alive and rushes to the city square to escape via a helicopter. Bond chases him through the crowded streets and jumps into the helicopter. He engages in an intense hand-to-hand combat with Sciarra inside a hovering helicopter and manages to throw out the Italian and the helicopter's driver to their death. As he steers the helicopter away from the crowd, he smirks contently as he analyzes the ring that he steals from Sciarra's hand. The ring has a unique octopus insignia on it. Bond hasn't seen it before but it seems like a really great clue to few mysteries that have been haunting him.

Back in London, his rogue 'mission' is of course not appreciated at all by Mallory. It turns out Bond's actions Bond is unwilling to tell the truth to Mallory and evades his boss' questioning. Mallory, feeling that Bond has breached his authority and not respected him, declare that Bond is grounded. 007 can't care less. On his way out of the office, he is also introduced to the new head of the Joint Secret Service, Max Denbigh aka 'C' (Andrew Scott). C briefly explains his plan to bring British secret service 'out of the Dark Ages', much to Mallory's displeasure.

Mallory's secretary, Moneypenny (Naomi Harris), visits Bond at his apartment that night to deliver a package, personal effects left from the ruins of Skyfall Lodge. Bond shows her a video recording of the former M, instructing Bond to kill Marco Sciarra and attend his funeral. Moneypenny is left stunned, asking Bond why the deceased M would order such thing. Bond explains that M and he had secretly discovered a potential link between the cyber terrorism attack on MI6 (Skyfall) and the Quantum organization (Casino Royale and Quantum of Solace). Marco Sciarra is a known associate of Raoul Silva (the antagonist of Skyfall) and a middleman between Silva and the institutions that funded his terrorist attacks. The deceased M figured out that killing Sciarra would provoke a reaction among his bosses and give Bond a chance to infiltrate.

This explanation convinces Moneypenny to help Bond in his investigation, but Bond refuses to tell Moneypenny further about what speculations he has from the ring. The secretary leaves the apartment, and Bond is left alone with the package. He opens a half-burnt envelope revealing an Order of Temporary Guardianship letter and a damaged photo. Bond recognizes the happy blue-eyed face there and smiles. Next to that blue-eyed face is a tall figure, somebody that Bond has always acknowledged as his 'second father'. There is a third person whose face is cut out since the photo is half burnt. Bond decides not to think further about this and goes to sleep.

The next morning, Bond and MI6's Chief-of-Staff, Bill Tanner (Rory Kinear) is heading towards the MI6 Quartermaster office on boat. Throughout their cruise on Thames, Tanner explains how there is a major political shift among British intelligence with the emergence of C and his global intelligence plan. C campaigns for a privately-funded, joint international intelligence body relying on global surveillance scheme and drones, which the old-fashioned Mallory sees as 'Orwellian'. Moreover, Bond's reckless actions in Mexico don't help Mallory to help his cause. Tanner informs Bond that Mallory is occupied with a Tokyo conference in next few days, where major powers will vote whether they support C's scheme. Recent terrorist attacks in Madrid and Tunisia have prompted these countries to seriously consider global surveillance to combat terrorism. The two looks grimly at the old MI6 headquarter, derelict since Silva's attack, and the brand new C's headquarter.

At the Quartermaster office, Bond is greeted by the quartermaster Q (Ben Whishaw), a young computer genius who is constantly stressed by Bond's actions. Q plants a nano tracking device inside Bond's body without telling the secret agent so that MI6 can track his movement 'as a part of Mexico insurance policy'. The quartermaster adds more to Bond's frown when he displays his new project, the lavish Aston Martin DB10 'with all the usual tricks' only to tell Bond that the car has been reassigned to 009. Bond can only grumble when he receives a new Omega watch as his only 'present' from Q. 'The alarm is rather loud, if you know what I mean,' quips Q.

Nonetheless, Bond is not Bond without taking a bold gambit against the authority. He implores Q to make him 'disappear' because he has a very important lead that can discover who's behind Silva. 'Let's say, we can make the score even between you two,' Bond remarks with a straight face, while showing the octopus ring to Q. Q, who was outwitted by Silva during the Skyfall episode, can't help but feeling provoked and curious. He takes the ring to a fingerprint scanning device and notices that there are many identified prints. Bond asks Q to identify these prints immediately. Seeing that Bond is indeed really into something big, Q relents. In front of Tanner, Q suddenly says loudly that the tracking device is still in development and it may not function well in the first 48 hours. Bond nods acknowledgingly, takes the octopus ring from the table and mentions 'I'll send you a postcard'. Q, with a worried face, flatly states, 'Please don't.'

The very next day, Moneypenny receives a present, a new smartphone with a note simply saying, 'Thank you, J'. Q checks into his office only to see the Aston Martin DB10 missing. There's only a bottle of brandy in the garage. The young quartermaster simply mutters, 'Shit'.


	3. ACT 1 PART 2

**SPECTRE – FIRST ACT – PART 2 (ROME)**

Bond speeds up on the roads of Rome using the Aston Martin DB10 that he 'borrows'. The octopus ring is on the dashboard as Bond occasionally takes a look at it, still wondering where it will lead him to. He makes a stop at a spacious gravesite where a certain funeral rite takes place. Marco Sciarra's body is interred there, clearly showing how affluent he is. Bond locates the grieving widow, Lucia Sciarra (Monica Belucci) and grabs her attention by casually stating that her life is at risk. Lucia naturally evades Bond's advances and leaves quickly. Bond notices several bodyguards following Lucia's every move.

That evening, Lucia walks into her luxurious villa, grabs a glass of wine and stands still by the fountain, while her 'bodyguards' aims their guns at her. Two silenced shots are heard, but she is not dead yet. She hears the voice of a familiar man walking from behind. 'What a lovely view', Bond remarks. Lucia warns 007 that despite his effort more will be coming for her head. Bond calms her down and gets her to sit for a drink together. Here, Bond reveals he killed Lucia's husband, to which she reacts angrily. With his old womanizing tricks, Bond makes Lucia succumb to him instead and they both spend the night.

When they are done, the night is still young for Bond as he dresses up to go to a meeting. Lucia has told Bond that her husband's organization is having an emergency meeting that midnight to discuss about Marco Sciarra's replacement. She also pleads, albeit meekly, that Bond doesn't go there 'to a place where there's no mercy'. Bond gives her a warm kiss on the cheek before silently leaves, not before he leaves the number of his CIA friend Felix Leiter to Lucia. 'Contact him now and you'll be safe'.

The shiny, silver Aston Martin DB10 roars through the empty roads on Rome near midnight. Bond parks at a seemingly abandoned antique building, but there are dozens of luxury cars nearby. Bond walks towards the entrance only to be confronted rudely by a guard. 'I'm Mickey Mouse. Who the hell are you?' answers Bond in Italian, while showing the octopus ring on his finger. The guard reluctantly lets Bond in. Bond discovers himself in a grand conference room. Down the balcony, there is a long wooden table attended by 18 people and their language interpreters. Bond cannot recognize some faces due to the intentional poor lighting in the room.

It is far from an ordinary meeting. Each attendee presents a report on their latest operations, which are basically the latest terrorist attacks in Madrid and Tunisia. Bond quickly deduces that this shadowy organization is behind these attacks, and that there might even be links to the current global surveillance proposal. The meeting is paused when a diminutive figure enters the room and sits at the empty chair on the end of the table, clearly reserved for him. His face is disguised behind the shadows, but Bond gets a chilling impression that this man is somewhat familiar. The man does not speak to the microphone; he only whispers instructions to the guards beside him.

The meeting resumes with the spotlight on a Italian man on the opposite end of the table. The Italian man confidently says about his plan to 'terminate the Pale King' because of the failure and death of Marco Sciarra in the Mexico attack. The mysterious man on the other end of the table appears to have a different though. Suddenly, a muscular man, Mr. Hinx (Dave Bautista), walks in and stands next to the Italian man. Without warning, Mr. Hinx smashes the Italian's head to the table, grabs his head and forcefully squeezes his eyes until blood comes out. The final blow is delivered when Mr. Hinx snaps the Italian's neck as he falls to his death. Mr. Hinx then casually wipes the blood out using his handkerchief and takes a seat.

Bond is still trying to keep his composure after seeing such a brutal display of remorselessness when the mysterious man finally speaks up to the microphone. 'It's funny, really funny. All this stupidity in Mexico does have a face. He's here.' Bond recognizes that tranquil, yet somehow sinister voice. He knows that he has been compromised and prepares to make an escape.

'It also has a name… Welcome, James! What took you so long?'

Bond is about to take a better look at the face behind the shadows when few guards surround him. He quickly punches one guard and throws him down the balcony. The mysterious man takes his leave before Bond can identify his face. Bond knocks out few more guards before he leaps towards the car park and boards his Aston Martin DB10. Shots are fired towards the bulletproof silver car.

It's not the end. Three sports cars are trailing him, firing at him continuously. Bond uses his wit to manipulate the two cars into crashing into each other but one Jaguar car is still in hot pursuit, driven by Mr. Hinx. Since his Aston Martin is formidable enough to maintain constant distance from the Jaguar, he makes a phone call to Moneypenny. Moneypenny is still spending some private time at her apartment when she sees Bond's call. She quickly moves to the living room and grabs her laptop. Bond, while keeping his car above 70 mph, rapidly tells Moneypenny that the terrorist attacks in Tunisia, Madrid and Marco Sciarra are orchestrated by that shadowy organization he just infiltrates in Rome. 'This is it. We've found Quantum,' Bond remarks. Moneypenny then interrupts Bond to read an email report from Q, stating that he has identified the fingerprints of a longtime enemy of Bond on the ring. 'Mr. White – the Pale King, of course!' Bond shouts as he heads down to the gutters with the Jaguar still in pursuit. Moneypenny then reports that Mr. White is last sighted at Altaussee, Austria.

It is down to two cars race inside the Roman gutters, with news and police helicopters trailing. Bond knows that he cannot outrun the Jaguar forever and that he has to make a well-timed escape. 'Moneypenny, I want you to check two more names for me. Lucia Sciarra…'. Bond has concluded that the most possible reason that his presence is compromised is because Lucia is a mole. '… and Franz Oberhauser.' Moneypenny raises her eyebrow at the second name and asks, 'Who is that, James? Did you take him out?' Bond only replies, 'Just find his files before and after his death. Just do it!' then hangs up.

Q's gadgets inside the DB10 are still incomplete, with Bond only able to use the flame exhaust port to temporarily burn the front side of the Jaguar. When it's clear that the Jaguar is not giving up, Bond notices a roadblock one mile ahead. He sets up the ejector seat and triggers the button as the car magnificently leaps to the air and lands on the water. Mr. Hinx stops his Jaguar and watches the Aston Martin sinking. On the bridge nearby, Bond lands with a parachute and nonchalantly greets a bemused garbage man.

 _In the joint intelligence service conference in Tokyo, Mallory and Tanner gleefully watch how. C's global surveillance proposal has just been outvoted. Their delight doesn't last however with Tanner receiving a report that MI6's exclusive Aston Martin DB10 has been sighted in a wild street car race. While C is grumbling about how the South Africans reject his 'visionary' ideas, Mallory calls Q in London to check 007's whereabouts. Q takes a look and sighs when it says that Bond is currently in Altaussee, Austria. 'He's in the Chelsea area, sir,' Q lies to Mallory. Mallory then threatens Q that there will be repercussions if the information is inaccurate. Q sighs once more and hangs up._


	4. ACT I PART 3

**SPECTRE – FIRST ACT – PART 3 (AUSTRIA AND SWITZERLAND)**

On a remote snowy mountain in Austria, Bond, now wearing winter clothes, rides a small boat on the freezing river. Bond has few thoughts about the man he's about to meet one more time. Mr. White (Jesper Christensen) has always been a man in the shadows. He was the one who manipulated Vesper Lynd and eliminated Le Chiffre. Shortly after Vesper's death, Bond managed to immobilize and kidnap him in Italy for a MI6 interrogation but he quickly escaped when a MI6 agent started shooting at the interrogators, revealing that Mr. White had moles even in the British secret service. A purge followed but Mr. White remained at large. Bond is not interested to pursue him in particular once he gets his closure about Vesper Lynd. Now, fate has set him up with this shady man once again.

Bond, armed with only his SIG 226, finds a dilapidated cabin and finds Mr. White inside. However, contrary to Bond's expectation, Mr. White appears really frail, unshaven and weary. He doesn't resist Bond at all and agrees to getting questioned. Bond produces the octopus ring once again, which dilates Mr. White's pupils. 'So you finally meet us, Mr. Bond. But it's too late. I'm a dead man. Soon you will be too,' remarks Mr. White sarcastically. He explains how he is at odds with the organization because he dislikes their terrorist attack plots lately and that he has received Thallium poisoning, a death sentence for his recent failures. Bond grasps the situation and asks Mr. White to give him the lead to the leader of the organization. 'He's everywhere!' Mr. White replies angrily. 'He's greeting your friends. He's kissing your lover. He's having supper with your family!'

Bond quickly reads between the lines and suggests that Mr. White is protecting his family. Reluctantly, Mr. White tells Bond about his daughter, who's currently hiding. Bond puts his gun on the table and asks to disclose the next clue. In exchange, Bond will protect his daughter. Mr. White grabs the gun and aims it at Bond. Seeing that Bond is not bluffing, Mr. White tells Bond that he must find 'L'Americain' and find his daughter at a clinic on Swiss mountain. 'You're a kite dancing in the hurricane, Mr. Bond,' quips Mr. White. The dying assassin then commits suicide. Bond casually searches through Mr. White's dead body to find a dated photo of him and his daughter, smiling in the good old days. He then leaves the cabin after pocketing the octopus ring, not noticing there is a hidden camera recording everything that has been going on just now.

It doesn't take a long time for Bond to board the next plane to Switzerland and book a fake medical appointment with Dr. Madeleine Swann (Lea Seydoux), Mr. White's daughter who is working at a remote clinic on top of a mountain. While Bond is on the plane, Mr. Hinx enters Mr. White's cabin only to find his target has turned cold turkey. Hinx, however, notices the hidden camera on the corner.

 _Back in London, Mallory and C are walking around C's new headquarter. C boasts how this building will have the biggest data collection in human history, to which Mallory can only shake his head. Mallory expresses his concern that C's methods might lead to the surveillance data being leaked to unwanted parties. C smirks then plays an audio recording of Bond's and Moneypenny's telephone conversation, revealing that Bond is indeed not in London. 'Tell me,' C smiles arrogantly, 'how is it worse than having rogue agents, whom you still can't control after all?'_

In Switzerland, Bond arrives at Dr. Swann's office. After a short conversation regarding Bond's childhood, alcoholism and controversial 'occupation', Bond bluntly informs her of her father's death and that people are coming after her now. As predicted, Swann refuses Bond's offer for protection and sends Bond out. Bond obliges and watches over the office from the bar downstairs. After ordering a 'Vodka Martini, shaken not stirred' to no avail, Bond is greeted by a familiar, yet frowning face. Q goes straight to the point, telling Bond that his career is now on the line after Bond damages the Aston Martin and illegally travels out of UK. Q pleads Bond to go back to London immediately. Bond dismisses it. 'You have something to say from Moneypenny, don't you?'

'Lucia Sciarra is missing, but the Italian police found a couple of dead bodies in her home few days ago. Meanwhile, Franz Oberhauser is dead and buried, thirty years ago, at an avalanche with his father, your adoptive father,' narrates Q. 'Tell me, 007, what are you up to?'

Bond remarks that he's almost sure that the shadowy man he saw in Rome is indeed Franz Oberhauser, his long dead step-brother. 'I know that voice and mannerism, Q. He's someone I'll never forget.' Q shakes his head and asks what Bond got from Mr. White. 'Just a name, L'Americain', replies 007 when he sees a group of men kidnapping Swann upstairs. Q is about to explain his findings but Bond says that they will continue at Q's hotel room and runs upstairs. At the exit, Bond knocks out few henchmen but they still manage to capture Swann inside a jeep convoy. Mr. Hinx takes the passenger seat in a jeep as the convoy drives off to the woods.

Inside the jeep, Swann tries to resist and stabs a henchmen with a syringe, but she can't do much when Mr. Hinx aims his gun at her. They are soon distracted by the sight of a plane. Mr. Hinx and Swann soon recognize Bond inside the plane. Bond briefly gives Mr. Hinx a salute before shooting at the jeep. Mr. Hinx shoots back, causing Bond to maneuver away for a moment. When the henchmen think they are free from Bond, the plane appears again in front of them. Bond takes the plane so close to the ground and speeds it forward towards the convoy's direction, causing one jeep to derail and crash into a tree.

More spectacular action follows as Bond disables one more jeep, but loses his plane's wings due to his recklessness. As his plane slides down the mountain towards wooden cabins, Bond manages to steer it to block the remaining jeep's way. Meanwhile, inside the jeep, Swann seizes an opportunity to take a gun and knock Mr. Hinx from behind, distracting the driver. The jeep crashes to an abrupt stop when they almost collide into Bond's plane.

Bond gets on foot and shoots the jeep driver, with Mr. Hinx laying unconscious. Swann is running away with a gun and Bond tries to stop her. Swann, in a shock and unable to trust Bond, refuses Bond's help and aims her gun at Bond. 'Has it ever crossed your mind that you led them to me?!' Swann screams angrily at Bond. Bond rests his gun down and notes, 'Dr. Swann, now I'm your best chance to stay alive. Now, lead me to L'Americain' Swann finally calms down and agrees to follow Bond.

The pair head down to Q's hotel room and greet the anxious quartermaster. Q states that he has received further reports about the ring's analysis and apologizes to Bond, admitting that 007 is indeed discovering something big. 'The CIA and Mossad services have also data on this octopus symbol. Our men have compiled all these data and identified possible links to Madrid, Tunisia and your old friends Silva and Quantum,' Q explains then he shows his laptop screen to 007. There has been a recent terrorist bombing in South Africa. 'I'm sure you are enlightened about South Africa's recent refusal to the global surveillance pact, 007,' remarks Q. Bond soon connects the dots. 'Q, go back to London and warn M. We have a massive leak. Keep tracking me.' Q packs his belongings and muses, 'But who are these people, this… Quantum organization… and how can they have such power?'

'SPECTRE. Its real name is SPECTRE,' Swann breaks her silence. Bond and Q look at her for further explanation. 'I know that from my father. For years, he had sacrificed his life for it, believing that it's the future, the new order. But they are nothing more than petty terrorists.'

There is an icy silence that somewhat captivates Bond. This woman's mental strength and fortitude are something that he hasn't seen in a long while. 'L'Americain is a place in Morocco. I can lead you there because I also want to understand what happens to my father,' says Swann.


End file.
